Umeko Kojima
"One of the joys of being born a man is to make such a woman fall for you."- Kyojin Usami in regards to Umeko |- | Age: 28 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: A' |- |'Birthday: January 7' |- |'Sign: Capricorn ' |- | {C}Umeko Kojima (小島 梅子) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''She is the homeroom teacher of class 2-F in Kawakami Academy. |} '''Umeko Kojima (小島 梅子) '''is the homeroom teacher of Class 2-F. She uses a whip to punish the students who don't pay attention in class. Her students called her Ume-sensei or Oni-Kojima when she's not around. She is single and has never had a boyfriend since she's dedicated her life to her studies and later to her career. She is very perceptive of other people when they talk about her age. She is descended from a family of warriors and has been trained ever since she was little. She practices the Kojima whip style and uses her breaks to train herself with the whip to ensure her students aren't more powerful than her. In addition, like most of the teachers in Kawakami Academy, she was also a student in Kawakami Temple. Her parents keep making marriage arrangements for her. This troubles her, but she does fear that she'll never get married since most of her friends of her age are already married. Kyojin Usami has a crush on her, but she can't even stand him. She says they could never be together because he is not her type, but she has admitted she does appreciate his affection despite not liking him. She has a sub route in the original ''Majikoi! Visual Novel. Appearance Umeko has red eyes, and maroon hair to her ears. She tends to wear the same suit, even in summer, because she needs to carry her whip in her suit. She also has pale skin. Personality Umeko is serious, firm and strict when she teaches. But is fair and kind in her own way, giving support to her students when necessary, in particular to Yamato Naoe. Umeko has hinted that she likes younger, intelligent men and may have a slight crush on Yamato. This is shown in her Sub Route and in Miyako's Route when she blushed after Yamato started to cheer with his friends upon seeing her in a swimsuit. She also shows slight surprise when she hears Yamato gets a girlfriend during the Homura route. Abilities and Skills She is a master of the whip and can use the Kojima whip style with deadly efficiency in a serious fight, being able to defeat enemies in less than a minute. She can deflect attacks and defeat multiple opponents. In Yukie's Route, during the KOS tournament, she defeated 20 opponents using one technique. Her strength is great enough to be considered that only people that are of Big Four level could defeat her. Epilogue(s) In routes besides her own her epilogues state she doesn't marry. Even so she maintains her pretty looks. She continues to teach all her life. Gallery Umeko in her teacher outfit.jpg|Umeko in her teacher outift Umeko in casual clothes.jpg|Umeko in casual clothes Umeko in her bikini.jpg|Umeko in her bikini Umeko cracking her whip.jpg|Umeko cracking her whip Umeko in her archery outfit.jpg|Umeko in her archery outfit Trivia *Umeko is one of the few characters that appears as a cameo in the anime. *Umeko loves rice crackers, especially soy sauced flavored. She likes to eat them the most in the summertime while watching baseball. *Umeko has admitted to being a nature lover. *She likes books from Aya Kōda, a Japanese essayist and novelist. *In Umeko's Sub Route, Momoyo Kawakami has hinted that Umeko's strength rivals the members of The Big Four. She also has sparred with Umeko on many occasions. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teachers Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Kawakami Academy Staff Category:Heroine Category:Love Interests Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai